


She Shines

by vagrantBreath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, mostly platonic between pidge and shiro, small amount of blood, these two will be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vagrantBreath/pseuds/vagrantBreath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro sometimes notices that Pidge shines brighter than he's ever seen in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Shines

She was light in his arms.

Shiro didn’t spare a look down. He couldn’t. Not with the Galra looking for them. He had to keep an eye out, make sure they weren’t going to sneak up on them. Shiro shifted his hold on Pidge, hearing her make a soft noise of pain. But she didn’t stir, still caught in unconsciousness. She would have to go into a pod when they got back. This wasn’t good...

There. Shiro stood, running for the door. There wasn’t anyone around, no one that would stop them. “Lance, we need a pickup,” he muttered, making his way down the hall.

”I’m there,” he said immediately. “Pidge okay?”

Finally, he looked down at her. Her face was slack, blood dried down from her temple down to her chin. “Unconscious,” he said shortly. “She’ll need a rest in the cryopod.

”Damn it. You at the escape pods?”

”Yes. Where are you?”

There was a roar, answer enough. “Waiting for you,” Lance said unnecessarily. “Come on, we’ve got Black and Green already.”

Shiro stared down at Pidge, at the shiny blood on her chin.

Then slammed the button to open the doors, to tumble into Blue’s waiting mouth.

* * *

She didn’t make it to her room again.

Shiro sighed, looking down at Pidge curled up next to Green, her laptop resting beside her. One hand was resting still on the keys, somehow managing not to press any of them down. He gently moved the hand off, looking at what she had been doing. The program she had been using he didn’t recognize, so he didn’t know how to save. Instead, he left the laptop open, shifting to pick her up.

Pidge mumbled in her sleep, burying her head into his chest as he lifted her. Shiro smiled down at her, starting down the hall back to her room. She really was very light.

”Mm, Dad...”

Shiro’s steps paused as the sleepy murmur escaped her throat. “Pidge?”

”Matt... no...” A noise escaped her throat as she buried deeper into his chest, the nightmare catching her. Shiro stopped, holding her closer as he murmured soft nonsense words down at her, her hands holding his shirt tightly. Finally, her face relaxed, shining with sweat as she slipped into deeper sleep.

Shiro didn’t move for a few ticks after that, just holding her close.

* * *

She had one hell of a temper.

He grabbed the back of her shirt as she stood, silently warning her not to start throwing food. Pidge’s arms shook on the table as she stared at Lance. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she finally said silkily. “You’re always going to be second best to Mr. Keith over there.”

”What did you say?” And now Lance was slamming his hands on the table, standing up. “You wanna go, short stack?”

Sighing, Shiro let Pidge’s shirt go. That was usually a good thing. Lance and Pidge fighting usually ended with the two of them laughing over the ridiculousness of it. And it would be good for them to practice against each other. “Do it in the training room,” he told them. “I’m not going to have my food flung against the wall by a stray elbow again.”

”That was Lance’s fault!”

”Oh, throw me under the bus, why don’t you?”

”Go!” Shiro barked. The two of them started to leave, bickering, and he couldn’t help but watch them go with a smile on his face. In the strangest of ways, they started to bond.

Pidge shook her fist at Lance, her face shining with annoyance, before turning to go to her room to change, and Shiro went back to his food, the smile still on his face.

* * *

She stood over him, bayard held up defensively as the robot fell to its knees.

Shiro looked up at her, at the fierce look on her face. At the way she watched the enemy come, prepared to take them all on, her face shining with determination.

She shone, brighter than ever before.

* * *

She leaned against him, her eyes closing. “Hey, Shiro?”

”Hm?”

”Can I rest here? Just for a moment?”

Shiro smiled, shifting so she could rest against his chest. “Of course, Pidge.”

Her lips curved in their own smile as she closed her eyes. “Thanks.”

She shone. Always.


End file.
